Prométemelo
by EmzF
Summary: —Necesitaba que lo dijeses. Tú… —Intenta explicarse él aferrándose con más fuerza a su cintura—. Tú siempre tienes la razón, siempre llevas la razón en todo, Hermione, y si me prometes que esto saldrá bien, te creeré. Necesito creerte.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>—¿Ron? —Le llama. Está mirando la vieja y corroída puerta de madera del taller —o almacén de trastos <em>muggles<em>, como prefiere llamarlo Ginny— del Señor Weasley. Aún no se atreve a entrar, no sabe por qué. Lleva parada ahí más de cinco minutos mientras se decide a llamarle o no. Es demasiado frustrante.

Con paso vacilante gira el oxidado pomo de la puerta y abre. La habitación está a oscuras, parcialmente iluminada por la luz que entra por unas ventanas a medio tapiar. Parece propio de una fábrica abandonada, de esas que salen en las películas _muggles_ de terror —siempre le han encantado esas películas— y no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra la columna vertebral. Hace demasiado frío ahí.

—¿Ron? —Vuelve a llamarle, y por segunda vez, la única respuesta que obtiene es el silencio.

Sabe que es normal, que él no quiere hablar —no ha hablado con nadie, de hecho— al fin y al cabo sólo han pasado nueve días. Nueve días desde la batalla, nueve días desde que, por fin Harry libró al Mundo Mágico del yugo de Voldemort, nueve días desde la muerte de Fred, _nueve días desde su beso_.

Vuelve a suspirar e intenta acomodarse mejor la chaqueta que lleva puesta, intentado cubrirse las muñecas —es de Ginny, al parecer le queda pequeña— nerviosamente. _Lo mejor es no pensar en ese beso_. Se dice. _No es el momento._

—Ron, sé que estás ahí —Dice de nuevo—. Y no me voy a ir hasta que decidas salir; así que tienes dos opciones, por las buenas o por las malas.

Hermione escucha un ruido, parecido a un objeto metálico caerse, —cosa nada extraña, dado el lugar en el que se encuentra— y voltea la vista hacia su izquierda, sobresaltada.

Frente a ella, Ron Weasley la mira sin expresión alguna mientras sostiene lo que parece ser el sillín de una bicicleta en la mano.

Tiene los ojos rojos —y Hermione puede asegurar, pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, que ha estado llorando— y las ojeras más pronunciadas que ella ha visto jamás. Lleva la camisa de cuadros desabrochada —a pesar del frió que hace— y bajo ésta una camiseta con una sospechosa mancha negra. Y Hermione de pronto recuerda que fue Fred el que causó esa mancha, volcándole encima un bote de tinta imborrable.

—Ron… —Susurra acercándose hacia él.

—Hermione —Murmura él, y su voz suena mucho más ronca de lo normal.

—Tu madre me manda para que vayas a comer —Dice con un amago de sonrisa—. Cosa que no te haría mal, la verdad, no has comido en nada en condiciones últimamente.

Sabe que lo correcto sería un _¿Cómo estás? _Pero ella ya sabe la respuesta. No está bien, por supuesto que no lo está, para nada bien. Si lo estuviese no se habría recluido en ese lugar y cerrado en banda.

—No tengo hambre —Contesta el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

—Vamos Ron, tú siempre tienes hambre —Comenta Hermione en tono de broma, en un vago intento por hacer una gracia. Pero ni si quiera eso parece aliviar la pesada carga que lleva su mejor amigo encima.

Y algo dentro de ella se rompe.

—Ron —Susurra—. Por favor —Dice con la voz rota—. Por favor, no estés así.

El suspira pesadamente y deja el sillín de cuero negro sobre una vieja mesa de madera cercana antes de mirarla. Le duele hacerlo.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —Pregunta—. ¿Cómo quieres que esté, Hermione?

—No lo sé —Susurra acercándose a él hasta quedar prácticamente pegados—. Pero todo saldrá bien —Asegura ella alzando los brazos para abrazarle.

—Era mi hermano —Dice Ron aún sin reaccionar al abrazo de Hermione, con sus largos brazos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo. No es consciente de absolutamente nada.

La castaña no puede evitar exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones ante las últimas palabras de Ron. _Era mi hermano_. Porque ya no lo es, porque ahora está muerto. Y una solitaria y rebelde lágrima resbala por su mejilla derecha sin que ella pueda hacer nada por impedirlo, muriendo en la camisa de cuadros de Ron.

—Todo saldrá bien —Vuelve a repetir sin despegar su cara del pecho de su amigo pelirrojo—. Te lo prometo.

Lentamente Ron alza sus brazos hasta posarlos en la pequeña cintura de Hermione, mitad dubitativo, mitad temeroso. Ella desprende un calor que él ha necesitado, que él aún necesita y que sabe necesitará durante el resto de sus días; es un calor que se expande por el pecho, y —aunque no llega a opacar el dolor por la muerte de Fred— hace que las cosas malas, ya no sean tan malas.

—Ron —Murmura contra su pecho, pero ni si quiera sabe lo que quiere decir a continuación.

Él la estrecha más aún contra sí mismo, la aprieta, la estruja, la aplasta, y ella se deja hacer. Él lo necesita, y sin duda ella también. En ese abrazo se dicen demasiadas cosas, dolor y lágrimas, amor y besos. Siete años plasmados en un solo abrazo.

—Vuélvelo a decir —Exige él con voz ronca, pero Hermione sabe que más que exigir, pide, suplica—. Dilo de nuevo, por favor.

Ella levanta la cabeza de su amplio pecho y le mira a los ojos. Siguen azules, tan penetrantes como siempre, pero ya no tiene brillo, ese brillo que conoció años atrás e incondicionalmente la enamoró, y un nudo se aposta en la garganta y por un momento se cree incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Con lentitud lleva una mano hasta su mejilla —la cual raspa un poco, no se ha afeitado en varios días— y le acaricia con lentitud.

—Todo va a salir bien —Susurra, y su voz sale más titubeante de lo que hubiese querido—. Te lo prometo, Ron.

El pelirrojo suspira y cierra los ojos mientras deja caer su cabeza lentamente hasta pegar su frente con la de ella. Nunca han estado tan cerca, jamás, a excepción de aquel día, de su beso.

—Necesitaba que lo dijeses. Tú… —Intenta explicarse él aún sin abrir los ojos aferrándose con más fuerza a su cintura—. Tú siempre tienes la razón, siempre llevas la razón en todo, Hermione, y si me prometes que esto saldrá bien, te creeré. Necesito creerte.

Ella esboza una sonrisa sincera —la primera en mucho tiempo— y coloca su otra mano en la otra mejilla del chico, que abre los ojos ante el contacto.

—Todo va a salir bien —Repite ella sonriendo—. Todo va a salir bien —Vuelve a decir.

Y lo diría un millón de veces más si con eso le hiciese sentir mejor, si con eso le sacase de ese pozo de oscuridad en el que lentamente está cayendo, porque quiere ser su salvavidas, su faro, quiere ser su luz.

Pero Ron no contesta, se limita a mirarla, mirarla y observarla como si jamás lo hubiese hecho. Memorizando sus ojos, sus labios, sus cejas, sus pestañas, todos y cada uno de los lunares de su cara, deleitándose en ellos. Es el ser más perfecto que ha conocido jamás.

—Ron, ¿qu…?

Pero su pregunta es acallada cuando los labios del pelirrojo sellan los suyos en un beso. Es un simple roce, no necesita más, un mísero roce de labios que significa eso, _todo va a salir bien_. Y cuando Hermione suspira bajo él —porque está seguro de eso es un suspiro— se aventura más allá. La besa, la besa como si no hubiese mañana, porque, aunque haya pasado la guerra, las muertes, el desastre y la destrucción, es _su mañana_ el que está en juego. La besa queriendo decirle todo lo callado. La besa queriendo remediar todo lo que una vez dijo. La besa queriéndola a ella.

Hermione se separa cuando siente una gota chocar contra su propia mejilla. Una lágrima. Ron la ha derramado—inconscientemente, por supuesto— y siente que el aire de sus pulmones se ha extinguido al verlo.

Con dulzura lleva una mano hasta su mejilla y lentamente la seca, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer —Comenta, y alzándose le deposita un pequeño beso donde anteriormente había estado la rebelde lágrima para luego encaminarse hacia sus labios y besarle ahí lentamente—. Vámonos.

Y Ron esboza el primer amago de sonrisa en nueve días. Porque ahora él está seguro. _Todo va_ _a salir bien._

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno. Cómo no, vuelvo a uno de mis pairings favoritos, y esta vez es un regalo para<strong> Rose Black Snape<strong>, que sé también los adora. (sí, sí, sí, Ron es para ti, ¡pero acuérdate de nuestro trato!)

En fin, espero que te haya gustado, que por lo menos lo he intentado, y todo eso que tú ya sabes, así que... ¡Feliz Navidad Scarlata, hija secreta del Señor Burns! :3

Un besote.


End file.
